PPG:Assassins
by JMichellex
Summary: You know romance is always life-changing when in Italy, but what happens when you throw assassins in the mix? You get an adventure full of danger, pain, and excitement. "Buttercup you'll be working with someone named Green." Ezio said. I began to travel throughout Italy and things that I never expected to happen, happened. "Butch!" I screeched with worry as an arrow shot my chest.
1. Chapter 1

(The following paragraph is semi-not mine because I just took out some things but added some too. Enjoy!) I do not own Assassin's Creed 1 and 2 nor the Lineage video and the PowerPuff Girls nor the outfit colors nor the weapons etc.

**My sisters and I have dedicated our lives to the study of the deadly arts. We can blend in with any crowd, strike from any direction, and eliminate anyone with a single thrust of our blades. My name is Buttercup while my sisters' names are Blossom and Bubbles and our actions will be remembered for ages to come. Like our ancestors before us, we are assassin's. For the truth is written in blood.**

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

My peridot green eyes shot wide open. I woke up in Villa Auditore soaking wet. I growled with anger as I gritted my teeth. Looking up, I saw my best friend Ezio Auditore de Firenze with a bucket in his hand as he tossed it aside in my bed room.

"What the hell Ezio!"

"Good morning to you too Buttercup," He sarcastically replied and continued, "Bubbles wanted me to come and get you downstairs for breakfast if I wanted to eat, and I saw that you weren't awake sooo I woke you up." He smirked as he began to run downstairs.

"Get back here you good-for-nothing assassin!" I yelled only to hear him chuckling.

"I feel the love Buttercup!" He shouted back. I was about to go chase him when I remembered that my clothes were wet. I quickly changed out of my soaking wet clothes and changed into a dress. It was a forest green corset dress which was laced with back. I jumped from the stairs onto the clean ivory tile floor rushing towards the breakfast table.

"I'm here!" I grabbed a piece of bacon then sat down to eat the delightful meal that my 'youngest' sister had made

"Girls, we have another day of training for you so get prepared." my mentor but awesome friend said. Hearing the word 'training' I began to eat my food faster as my sisters both nodded their heads to the side. (You know, the semi-but-not-really disappointed look.)

"Done! Lets go!"

"Wait for me and your sisters Buttercup." He reminded me.

"Fine." I grumbled disappointed due to the fact that I had to wait. After a while Ezio and the others finally finished eating so I ran to the training area.

"Okay, let the training begin!" Auditore said as he tossed me a sword. My bubbly sister counted down as Ezio and I got ready in our fighting stances.

"3,2,1, go!"

**An hour and 30 minutes later**

After we had finished training, Ezio cleared his throat as he began to speak with a serious tone, "Ladies, Lorenzo and I have a new mission for you, so be careful." He handed us each a piece of paper of and continued, "Blossom you are to pair up with an assassin we call Red. Buttercup, you will pair up with Green. Bubbles, you will pair up with Blue. Remember to use your aliases when you feel that it is needed." He left to get our armor, weapons, and supplies ready as we began to read our letters that we had received.

_Buttercup,_

_You will take out the guards, but be warned that they will set off an alarm to warn the Templars and the others if they've notice you or your partner. Sapphire and Blue will show you where the guards are located by using the smoke signals after exploring the outside of San Giobbe. Ruby and Red will be scoping the inside the building. Eventually you will meet each other in the middle of San Giobbe, but wait for the signal that it's okay for you to enter. You are to gather on a building that is only a few feet if distance but not in height at midnight._

_Good luck Emerald,_

_Lorenzo de' Medici_

Looking at my sisters' letters, I noticed that they were almost the same except their mission was written first and with their names instead of mine. Also Blossom had an extra mission which I did not read. When I had finished reading the letters, Ezio had came out from the villa with the things that we needed.

"Good luck my friends." He said as we smiled back.

**Midnight**

I was running throughout the streets of Venice, Italy. I was wearing Missaglias armor. (They didn't make it for women so I look like a guy unless i take off my hood.) The color of my outfit was Tuscan Emerald. I climbed up the building that was near San Giobbe, but all of a sudden I heard a guard yell,

"You! Stop right there!" I climbed faster so I could reach the roof so less damage could be done to me before he strikes that bloody arrow of his, crushing his hope of me falling down on the hard stone floor. I looked up and saw him raising his wooden bow as I clutched onto the ledge tighter. The guard jumped across the roof as I heard him shout,

"Assassin! Stop right there!" I heard more and more pairs of footsteps worried that they would find me until I saw the body of the guard from earlier from just a few seconds ago falling down as I noticed the sound of blades, swords, and grunts along with cries of pain. I continued to climb as I barely dodged another dead falling body. I looked straight ahead and saw over six guards fighting some one as more and more came. I pulled myself up as I stabbed my hidden blades into the heads of two of those pesky guards as more and more surround us. Then I pulled out my Schiavona sword as a guard make a slit on my left arm with his own sword.

"Big mistake buddy." I growled as I tripped then stabbing my weapon into the middle of his chest. I sharply turned around as I dodged a guard's attack slicing him in the lower left of his leg. I then saw the person who was being attacked barely noticing me as he stabbed the last guard with a sword of his own. His outfit was like mine except with less stains of blood and the color of the outfit was Tuscan Ochre.

"Who are you?" He asked as his face was covered by the shadows along with his hood. I just ignored him as I ran to my destination. I made sure my hood was over my head as I threw my small, but yet lethal throwing knives at the guards as they fell one by one until I finally made it.

**Butch's P.O.V**

I stared at the man whom had helped me until he disappeared from my sight.

"Shit! I've got to go!" I ran towards my destination slightly out of breath when I noticed that someone was there and it was the man who helped me earlier. Deciding to thank him I walked up as I began to speak, "Hey-" He tackled me down until he realized than I was not one of those annoying as hell guards.

"You should go home." I said trying to warn him, but he just stayed silent as he held a finger to his lips which looked like that of a woman's lips.

"Well I'm Green, as you can tell I am an assassin and-"

_Pow!_

I fell flat on my face realizing that he pulled me down pointing to the smoke signals as he spoke in a mere whisper, "Emerald."

Hey it looks like I met my partner.

"We must go now!" He said still whispering as I nodded in understanding. We jumped from the building onto the roof of San Giobbe. My feet landed on the ledge as I barely managed to balance myself. We ran towards the first pair of guards as we leaped in mid-air stabbing our sharp blades into them.

**One hour later**

Time had passed by as we killed more and more guards. We were getting more injured as they piled on. Then we finally killed the last three which were outside. My partner and I took a deep breath when we both realized something.

"There's twice as many guards for us to kill alone inside." He said in a whisper once more.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I growled out loud when the signal for us to come inside was received.

'Fuuuuucccccckkkkkk'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Remember I do not own ppg and Assassin's Creed 1 and 2 etc.**_

_**PPG AND RRB ARE 17 years old.**_

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

The only time I had spoken to Blue was to only whisper my alias. I was relaxing until my partner touch my shoulder as our hoods were still covering our faces from each other.

"Sapphire, the signal. Let's go inside." I nodded and was about to run when some grabbed my hood holding a sharp knife to my throat.

"What do we have here?" a guards voice said. Blue turned around saw the guard as he had a hand on one of his throwing knives, ready to attack if he made the wrong move. My outfit was Venetian Azure while Blue's outfit was Venetian Teal. I stabbed the guard with my poison blade as he fell still holding onto my hood. We were both falling down as my face was revealed. I waited for impact, but a hand grasped to mine as I was pulled up. Blue pulled me up rather fast which caused me to land on top of him. When his hood fell down from covering his face, I notice that he was quite handsome. He had golden-blonde shaggy hair which was quite cute along with his sapphire blue eyes. We both blushed as we realized what was happening.

"Y-you're a girl?" he questioned while stuttering. Wait, why would he think that I was-Oh, I guess I can understand why he thought I was guy, it was because of the armor I was currently wearing and I do not think I ever heard of female assassins before.

"Yup. Oh my god! Blue we have to get going!" I squealed barely remembering that we had to go inside. I grabbed his hand as I stood up. Then the both of us jumped onto San Giobbe getting our weapons prepared. As we landed inside the building I put on my hood while Blue did the same.

**Boomer's P.O.V**

When we went inside the building I couldn't help, but to steal glances at Sapphire. I felt a little pathetic that I didn't know that she Sapphire was a woman until she almost fell off the building as her hood fell off, thus revealing her gorgeous face. She has golden-blonde hair like me and her blue topaz eyes are beautiful. We walked around the building trying to find a way to help the others without causing more attention, but she was on my mind at the moment. Hmm I want to know more about her…But what should I ask?

"Hey Sapph-"

"Blue watch out!" Turning around I barely dodged an attack.

"Holy shit!" I mumbled out loud surprised that I was close to getting deeply injured.

"ASSASSINI*!" Shit. More guards came as I partner and I easily dodged most of the attacks. I drew out my Schiavonasword ready for a fight. I used a lot of force slicing a several guard's chest as they bled to death. Sapphire climbed up the wall then jumped backwards as she turned in midair stabbing the heads of two unfortunate guards. Blood was being spilled everywhere on the floor of San Giobbe tonight. Damn, how many guards can this place have for a church that is not even that big! You could hear the cries of their pain as we kept fighting. A long while had past as my partner and I collapsed on the floor from exhaustion there were still a few guards left as they charged towards us. I stood up still weak as my legs felt like twigs which would break at any moment. Drawing out my sword once more the three guards were about to kill us when all of a sudden a figure leaped from the air doing a double blade kill, eliminating the middle one and the one that was on the left as the one on the right had a Milanese Sword stabbed through him as his dark red blood flowed out.

"Hey Ruby and Emerald." Sapphire's lovely and elegant voice rasped out as I waved to my brothers Brick and Butch.

"'Young' brother of mine, you look like shit." Butch said playfully ruffling my shaggy hair while my auburn hair brother was talking to another girl whom I'm assuming is Ruby another assassin. She had long auburn hair and pink spinel eyes. Her outfit was like her sister's except her clothes were Florentine Scarlet while my brother's was Florentine Crimson. I collapsed once more as my dear brothers help me up. I slowly towards the other assassin whose name was Emerald, that person had done me a great kindness along with Ruby and it will not be forgotten.

"Emerald may you take off your hood so I may see the face of the savoir who pierced the skin of the guards with the hidden blades?" The figure took of their hood thus revealing another female whom had peridot eyes and raven-black hair which was bob-cut but had a flip in it.

"Wait! You're a girl!" Butch asked with surprise and confusion showing in his emerald green eyes as he took off his hood.

"No I'm a rock! Of course I am a girl!" she growled and asked her friend something, "Hey Pinkie what was your extra mission on your letter anyway?" The green female questioned.

"The mission was for Red and I to steal an item which was located in the middle of San Giobbe and deliver to Ezio. The item was Altair's sword which is light in weight yet extremely powerful during fighting." Ruby replied then continued to speak, "Come now everybody we must travel to Villa Auditore. We won't be returning here for a while now." We walked with them then she asked us a question, "Do you three have any florins?" We all nodded our heads yes as she asked another, "How much?"

I checked my pouch while Brick said 342 florins while Butch has 203. "Um I have 407 florins."

"Okay. Follow me." She said as we did as told. It was awhile but we finally made it as Ruby told us that we needed to pay 100 florins each for us to get there. After we paid for travel we then left to Monterrigioni.

**Two hours later**

We had walked inside Villa Auditore as Ezio greeted us, "Hello my friends! I assumed you have told each other your real names?" We all looked at each other and nodded no. Our mentor then began to speak, "Well the beauty with the auburn hair is Blossom Soffio*. Buttercup Soffio is the same age as Blossom but she is referred as the middle child, she is the beauty with the peridot eyes and Bubbles Soffio is the beauty with the golden-blonde hair, she is referred to as the youngest even though she is the same age as her sisters. She lives up to her name too." Wow they are a lot like us. Then he turned to the girls as he began to point at us.

"This is Brick Gorgiera*, like Blossom he is the 'oldest', Butch Gorgiera is the one with the emerald green eyes, he is also the middle child while Boomer Gorgiera is also the youngest."

"Well nice to meet you Boomer!" Bubbles chirped happily to me as she began to curtsey with her armor still on.

"It nice to meet you also Bubbles." I replied as I smiled.

"Enough with the flirting you two, I suppose you're hungry since it is now breakfast and you only had slept two hours on your way here." Ezio said chuckling a little as I blushed along with 'Sapphire'.

"W-we weren't bantering Ezio! I'm g-going to ma-make break-fa-fast bye!" She stuttered as she ran to got make all seven of us (including her) a meal."Oh, Ezio here is the sword of your ancestor Altair." Blossom said as she gave him the shiny silver-like metal weapon.

"Ah, grazie* Blossom." He said as she smiled in returned. Bored out of mind I announced the following, "Wake me up when she finishes cooking because I am still exhausted from that battle." I slowly went outside to look for a haystack to sleep on. Ever since I met her I could never get her out of my head so now I have a crush on a girl I just met at midnight. Why? Well she has the beauty and personality of an Angel. When I finally found a nice and comfy haystack I automatically fell into it as I began to have blissful and sweet dreams about her.

_***Assassini is Italian for assassins**_

_***Soffio is Italian for Puff**_

_***Gorgiera is Italian for Ruff**_

_***Grazie is Italian for Thank you**_

_**Grazie for reading everyone :D Please R&R!  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update I'm not really good writing with reds sometimes and I was busy with family stuff. Forgive me! I don't own Assassin's creed 1 or 2 or PPG. They are 17 years old.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's P.O.V<strong>

After I had read a book in which 'Ruby' had given me a heard a bubbly voice saying something,

"Breakfast is ready!" All of a sudden I felt as if a herd of horses had trampled me.

"Vinco*!" Buttercup declared as she sat down and began to eat.

"Non ho vinto*!" The other voice was my 'younger' brother, Butch, as they began to have an argument about it while Ezio went to go and get Boomer. I was still laying down on the ivory tile floor from pain when I saw a small dainty ,but yet strong hand as it pulled me up.

"Mi spiace* for Buttercup, she loves it whenever Bubbles' cooks. Especially during breakfast." When I looked up I realized it was Blossom whom had helped me.

"Nessun problema*, I just beg that it does not happen again." She giggled as began to talk for a while when I noticed that we were still holding hands then a certain somebody pushed the lovely damsel onto me.

"Ezio!" Blossom yelled as he chuckled only to reply with "Continue bantering you two! Do not let me disturb your romantic momento*."

"We're just having a proper conversation!" I shouted towards him. It was then when I realized that she was on top of me as we both blushed the color of our outfits. She had gotten off me as she offered to a hand to me once more and I graciously accepted as my face was still flushed with red.

"Thank you." I said as she just lovingly smiled. I walked towards the breakfast table to eat as she traveled along with me to see what Bubbles had made.

**Awhile later**

After breakfast the blues went to go banter somewhere else while the greens went to the training area to see who was the toughest fighter. Blossom went to go change upstairs and then I heard footsteps. Looking in that direction I notice that it was the beauty with the pink spinel eyes once again this time she was wearing a dress that was a light shade of pink though. We both looked into each other eyes as she asked me a question, "Can you come with me to the market?"

"Of course." I replied as she smiled once again. We then traveled to the market as she began to buy some delicious fruit.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's P.O.V<strong>

I quietly stole glances at handsome man with the ruby-red eyes before me. His long auburn hair was cared for as the thin white dirty string tied it up from roaming all over the place. We walked down the steps to travel to the market when I tripped on my own dress.

"Whoa!" I prepared for impact, but I noticed I was being carried from behind the waist by two sturdy, muscular, but yet gentle arms.

"Are you okay Blossom?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah grazie for saving me from a fall."

"No problema, those steps really hurt to fall down on." Brick said with a slight chuckle. I noticed he was still holding me as I began to blush. Clearing my throat I thanked him once more and we headed to the market.

**Two hours later**

Well, Brick and I had picked a whole bunch of ripe and delicious fruit along with vegetables and meat. We bought it at an incredibly cheap price so I still had many florins in my pouch.

"That was a nice trip." the ruby red male next to me stated.

"It was."

I looked into the sky staring at the white and soft clouds as they floated by in the baby blue sky gracefully, then I began to think of home. Venice, Italy. Why I ran away was because…well four years ago my parents wanted a suitor for me. Dexter Intelligente Perdente* bought my marriage for over 30,000 florins. Insane huh? But I did not want to marry. I wanted to be free. My sisters also had suitors. Bubbles was Mitch Capelli de Marroni* while Buttercup's suitor was Ace Verde Banda*. Mitch had brunette shaggy hair, paid 24,500 florins for Bubbles, but I knew she did want him as a husband, I knew that she wanted to be free also, that she wanted to marry for love and not for money, that they looked at us as if we were the latest fashion in the tailor's for men. Ace, he has greasy black shoulder length hair and his skin was a shade of a green olive. He gave 25,000 florins for Buttercup. He said he admired her for her personality, but we all knew that was a lie. He only loved her beauty on the outside and not on the inside. I hear the insults he says about her, how she acts like a bitch, though that is not true! She knew that he only wanted to marry for her looks also and that she did not want to be a small housewife while he went outside to drink with his buddies until midnight. She will not admit this, but she also wants to marry for love , to know that the person actually cares about her. Now Dexter, he had auburn hair like me except it was short and his eyes were a dull blue. He was also a sexist and haughty jerk mixed with a scoop of boringness. He would always criticized that I would read and how I was independent that only men should do certain things when I was thirteen. When he is not criticizing me though, he always flirts. It bugged me. Later on when I turned 14 they got more demanding of my sisters and I so we ran away from that horrid house. Money or not they did not support our freedom. They did not support the lives that we wanted to live. I remember being in the rain around Monteriggioni. We had no money so we learned to pick pocket from a man named Antonio. We also learned how to climb buildings and improved our agility thanks to him. We then decided to live on our own for quite a while. We first met Ezio when Buttercup pick pocketed him. Hehehe….I remember that day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

**_That day was full of rain and running on roofs. We were still just fourteen that day._**

**"_Come back here!" he yelled as my stubborn sister tossed me the punched we kept running as we passed the pouch to each other wearing hoods which covered our faces until I heard a small grunt of pain. Buttercup. She had an arrow shot at her as my protective instincts kicked in. I tossed sharp little pieces of wood which were acting like homemade throwing knives as the guards fell down from the buildings. I was taking some damage as blood seeped partially from my clothes. We kept running until we had reached a dead-end._**

**"_Hand over the pouch and reveal yourselves." he said as my sisters looked at me expecting a answer. I nodded yes, it was time to give up. We turned around as I tossed him his pouch. I took off my hood slowly as part of hair drooped from inside revealing my face and unusual pink eyes._**

**"_My name is Blossom Soffio. I told them to pick pocket you. Take me to the guards and let them go instead."_**

**"_My name is Buttercup Soffio. And if you're gonna take her, I'm coming with...we may have surrender, but a member never leaves their leader behind."_**

**"_Bubbles Soffio. Member. I'm going down with her too." I felt like crying due to the joy that my sisters want to follow me wherever I go. until I heard him speak._**

**"_You three are young to be thieves and assassins are you not?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. My sisters stayed silent as I replied._**

**"_That is true. We've been living by ourselves for quite a while now. Never being caught until we meet you." He stayed silent as he kept thinking. Is he going to kill us? My eyes widen with fear at the moment._**

**"_Relax. I will not turn you in or have you killed. After seeing your skills I want to take you three in under my wing. Come with me to Monteriggioni and I will train you. What do you three say? You've been the only people to make me exercise so much around this city just for a pouch. If you decline I will not blame you, be safe though."_**

**_Once more my siblings looked at me with patience in their questioning eyes. There was a pause for awhile with silence filling the air._**

**"_When do we start?" I asked smirking._**

**_End of Flashblack_**

* * *

><p>We told him of our past and how we hated our suitors. I know that ever since then I made the right choice. My sisters and I have been free and gained a new family member. He did not care if we were independent. He cared that we could be ourselves. He has taken care of us. I was deep in thought until Brick snapped me out of it.<p>

"Hey Bloss are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine thank you for asking Brick. We should go inside now."

"Hey what were you thinking about?"

"Hm? Oh, hehehe…I'll tell you later."

"Okay." And with that we walked inside the house waiting for the next assignment Ezio would be giving us.

* * *

><p><strong>Italian translation time!<strong>

Nessun problema=No problem  
>Mi spiace=I'm sorry<br>Vinco=I win  
>Non ho vinto=No I win<br>Momento=moment  
>Capelli marroni=brown hair<br>Verde Banda=green gang  
>Intelligente Perdente=intelligent loser<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

My mentor was watching us train as Butch and I slashed our swords at one another.

"Give up already, you already know you're going to lose." I growled to the man whom I was fighting with.

"No way I don't need a housewife babe telling me what to do." My eye twitched at those two words, housewife and babe. No one and I mean no one should ever call me that if they want to live when I am in battle even in training. Heck even Ezio knew that from when I told that the last man to call me that during a small quarrel was almost beaten to death by yours truly with only half my strength and my own two fists.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"I'm going to go now guys." Ezio announced as his eyes widen a little when 'Green' called Buttercup those words. The reds were walking up the first flight of stairs when Ezio rushed by them going up as he said, "Beware of Buttercup and meet me where the codex pages were last when they are done with their training session. Ciao*." Brick was actually quite confuse of when he said beware, but Blossom knowing her sister rushed toward the training area as 'Red' followed close behind. They heard the loud clang of swords as they rushed even faster to see Butch struggling to keep up with Buttercup as her swing of the Schianova sword grew stronger due to anger.

"Brick when I say now you are going to pull your brother out of there." Blossom announced as she went behind BC trying to avoid the sword. Meanwhile the Blues were passing by and Bubbles, seeing that her sister needed help to get Buttercup, found a way to distract her.

"Hey BC!" the middle of the puffs curious looked up for just a quick second as someone yelled "Now!" all of a sudden the lime green female was tackled from her side on to the ground as Brick literally dragged his brother from the training area onto the stone floor as Butch sighed with a little exasperation since he was dragged out of a challenge which gave him his favorite adrenaline rushes. And Buttercup well Blossom had to yell for Claudia to grab her arms (BC) while she grabbed her legs and walked to where Ezio wanted them as Buttercup shouted for them to put her down as she began to become calm once more when she heard that Bubbles would make her favorites for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's P.O.V<strong>

After my brother dragged me out from an exhilarating fight with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen I stood up as I heard Bubbles yell something to me "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" I looked towards her waiting for an explanation of why she would say that.

"Well um…Three years ago when we were out on the beat-up mission for the scandalous husband cheating on his poor wife named Fiona who is a friend of Claudia's. The annoying man called her those words when her hood fell off when he pushed her before realizing she was a girl so she was tired of being called that especially because of Ace. So she kept beating him, with only part of her strength, to almost being…how should I put this?….Six feet underground?" Well its nice to know someone who can actually put a strong fight, but something bothered me at the moment, Ace? Who was this Ace?

"Whose Ace?" I asked curiosity filling my mind. She looked at me smiling and said something which did not help at all which was, "Ask Buttercup." Damn. And with that we traveled to where the others were.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's P.O.V<strong>

After being calm I apologized to Butch since I let my anger get the best of me and thankfully he accepted. We were actually having a nice civil conversation about the different types of weapons until Ezio cleared his throat. "L'attenzione*. Thank you, I called you here for an important reason. I will be leaving here with some of the others from the creed for a week so I need you to keep and eye on the villa and my family." He stated. I smirked with a little bit of joy mixed with slight disappointment.

"Aw come on! We get a free week, but how come we don't get to help you with this mission?" I asked hoping for a damn good answer.

"It's because I need you to train the others while I am gone along with Butch, Buttercup. Blossom and Brick I need you to help improve the buildings. Bubbles and Boomer you will help with the others if needed and all six of you, if there are missions for you guys you will pair up with your partners going one at a time meaning if the Reds get a mission they will go only not the greens nor the blues do you understand what I'm saying?" We all nodded yes as I began to walk away and remove my armor with the others following me doing the same as Bubbles changed into the same dress Claudia was wearing except it was a sapphire blue so she doesn't have to worry about being cooked to death when cooking. Blossom and I changed into the same dresses as well except mine's was and emerald green color while Blossoms was a ruby red color. We all waved good-bye to Ezio as he set off for his mission. So I get to teach the newbies? This will be interesting.

**Butch's P.O.V**

Well after our friend had left the girls introduced us to the others. I forgot to meantion my brothers and I were just wearing white button up shirts, leather boots, and black slacks. Finally we were introduced to Claudia, his sister and his mother, Maria . Sadly his two brothers and his father were hung for a crime they did not do. There was Leonardo Da Vinci who was quite interesting, he was an artist and an inventor who was the one who helped us not get our fingers sliced for the blades along with other the other weapons for example, poison blade, double blades, and how we can shoot bullets 'from'our wrists. Then there was Antonio de Magianis who was staying here until tomorrow so he could meet up with Ezio for a great fight, he taught the girls how to climb better along with improving their agility and pick-pocketing skills and even though he wasn't a noble, he was quite well-educated. La Volpe who…um kind of freaked me out since he suddenly appeared behind me saying that he was here for a visit, they told me that they suspect he has 'powers' and that he is immortal, he is also a professional thief meaning he has never been caught, he gave them a small gift each and left. They were the only ones who had showed up. The people we already knew were Paola she was a courtesan, Rosa, who is a thief, and Teodora Contanto also a courtesan besides them we also knew Mario, Niccolo Machiavelli, Angelo Ambrogini, and Bartolomeo d'Alviano, a man who loves his sword named Bianca way too much, oh, and Caterina Sforza, she is great in battle, a born leader like Brick and Blossom which I admit only to myself and no one else.

"Well then, I suppose you can stay in Ezio's room for now." Claudia said with a smile as she gave us some extra clothes and covers so two of us can sleep on the floor which we tried wrestling for(the bed.) But sadly instead of me keeping the bed for the week we took turns and argued about as we did little side missions and training our classes while Mario told us about the new canons and so much more as three days passed and I must say the six of us had bonded more as they told us more about themselves for example:

**Ace, Mitch, and Dexter were their suitors which they deeply hated, (Thank God.)**

**They have been assassins and thieves ever since they were fourteen just like us,**

**Buttercup is great with fighting just like I,**

**Blossom is the smartest and can remember a lot of things so basically she is quite knowledgeable,**

**Bubbles is and awesome cook and is the best with agility and cheering up bad moods,**

**They are all flexible like performers and they do small acts time to time,**

**And they were actually adopted so their foster parent's names were Himeko and Cody Idiota***

There was a whole bunch of interesting things about them which strikes my attention.

Besides that time to time Buttercup and I flirt with each other in a playful and sometimes serious manner as we hanged out with one another walking around the city and watching the city from on top of Villa Auditore. And happily yes she lets me hold her hand as we both unknowingly blush pink.

"Agh! You're being too childish! Boomer can stay in Bubbles room, Brick can stay in Blossoms and Butch can stay in mine! Just shut up!" I looked at her with a smirk on my face with a palyful glint in my emerald green eyes as I found a playful way to tease her, "So you must really want me to stay in your room Butterbabe? Feeling lonely?" She looked back at me and instead of her face to be flushed red she also had a smile as she grabbed my shirt collar pulling my face down to hers a fair distance away and replied with a quite seductive voice as she out one of her small hands on my chest, "You are handsome and strong maybe it won't be a bad idea, but…"

"But what?" I questioned in a slight pout while our siblings went somewhere else to discuss about the room situations. She pulled my face closer to hers as she continued, "I am not that easy." and with that she playfully pushed me away while laughing and said "Catch me if you can." I smirked once more and smiled, another game of cat and mouse.

"Wait for me Butters!" I called out trying to find her. After a while I finally spotted her being bugged by some man with black hair as she spotted me and silently begged for help. I went the other way and surprised them by grabbing Buttercup from the waist behind as I set my head on top of her soft, silky, raven-black hair saying "Is this perdente* bothering you babe?" I kissed her soft cheek as I held back a blush as the man glared with hatred toward me."

"Babe? What the hell? Who is that loser hugging you from behind?" He said with venom in his words.

"Oh this is Butch, a strong and handsome man also my lover. And Butch darling this is Ace an ex-suitor of my who got his money back." Ha! One for me none for that ass-hole. I gently whispered in her ear, "Keep playing along." I turned her around and planted a kiss right on her as she deepened it. Thank lord it was the best time of my life! I actually got to kiss those lips which I loved lusted for in an unusual short amount of time. Two for me! Take that Ace. Then he grabbed Buttercup and began to forcefully kiss her as I got extremely pissed off.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

He did not just steal me away from Butch and kiss me! I had my eyes opened wide as struggled to get out of his grip. Finally I just decided to knee him in a place where no man likes to be kicked.

"You little slut!" Ace shouted at me. Hell no! I will not be talked to like that! I was about to slap whim when Butch grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began to beat him for me.

"You asshole! She is not a slut! You have no damn respect for a beautiful and unique woman like her no wonder she left you! You damn insensitive bastard!" He thinks I am beautiful and unique? I blushed at those words as I rubbed my lips harshly from Ace's kiss. I cheered for him 'going' with the act as I shouted "Way to go babe! Beat his ass to a pulp! Send him back to Venice! Whoo!" People gathered around us as they bet who would win along with Ace throwing weak punches at him. After the fight he walked with me back to the Villa.

"Um thanks for saving me out there Butch I really owe you one." I gave him a peck on the cheek as we both blushed red he then suddenly grabbed my waist surprisingly once more along with the back of my head as he roughly yet passionately kissed me as I pulled us closer if possible to deepen the kiss as I put my arms around his neck and my legs hugging his waist as we leaned on the right stone pillar near the front door with our lips still locked together.

**Italian translation time**

**Ciao=bye**

**Perdente=loser**

**Idiota=idiot**

**L'attenzione=attention**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people I am so sorry for not updating I had exams and not a lot of computer access in return for your long wait its about the reds and blues! :3 enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's P.O.V<strong>

I was walking past the right side of Villa Auditore. When I turned around the corner I froze as my face flushed red. When I um, turned to my left to go inside I found Buttercup and Butch in a heated kissing session so I just went back the way I came and saw that Brick was about to go inside as well so I grabbed the collar if his white shirt as I pulled him back. His ruby red eyes stared at me in curiosity until I pointed to what was happening as I whispered "Let us leave them be. They deserve one another." He looked towards them with his eyes filled with a little bit of surprise and then smiled as we went the other way around into the office to speak with Claudia about the income and what not.

**Brick's P.O.V**

After Blossom talked to Claudia about the income and everything else we looked at the new and improved buildings as we heard some of the canons being fired. Then I noticed Butch and Buttercup walking together to the training area to teach the newbies once more of dodging, counter attacking, and disarming for today."Hey brick we have a small assassination contract in Venice. Are you up for it?" Blossom asked me with a twinkle in her beautiful enchanting pink spinel eyes. I smiled in return and said, "Of course shall we go?" she ended up making a cute giggle as she replied "Indeed we shall." and with that we left the Villa and headed toward the horse stables and rode on two strong and fast stallions that were a shade of black across Italy.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

**Blues**

Bubbles and Boomer were helping the people of the city to help prepare for Ezio's arrival in just a few days. Bubbles smiled, it was good to have Ezio returning especially since he risks his life a lot. She and her 'older' sisters have been assassin's for three years and they're still living a happy life as she and Boomer finished the last things that the people needed help with and headed home. Over the past week she had bonded more with him so they were the best of friends also they are secretly crushing on each other, well for now anyway.

**Reds**

After the assassinations of the ten brute guards the reds decided to stay in and Inn for a day to rest especially after the wounds they had received from the sharp lethal silver axes, so they can leave tomorrow back to Monterrigionni. Meanwhile they were exploring the place that Blossom was born in as she told him everything while wearing the same dress like last time except it was pink which suited her eyes as well.

"And this is the Piazza San Marco."

"This is quite interesting. Grazie for showing me your home town." Brick replied quite excited as Blossom. After a few minutes the beauty with the long auburn hair went to go buy some fruit for her and her friend when a man grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Good morning signorra. My name is Dexter Intelligente Perdente. It should be an honor that you get to meet me."

'Help me.' the red head female thought while Brick was just glaring at the man. If only looks could kill.

"I am sorry good sir, but this beauty is already taken." Brick announced and gently grabbed Blossom's away from the 'nerd.' Dexter, not believing such a thing opened his mouth with a grin and said, "Prove it."

"Gladly." They both replied in harmony as Brick smashed his lips onto her. Blossom, quickly kissed back with no hesitation at all as she thought about his scent. 'He smells like cinnamon, but his lips taste like cherries.' she thought as she smiled. Meanwhile Brick was thinking that the pink beauty smelled like peaches, but her small and plump lips tasted like strawberries. After the make-out session which had Dexter, not realizing that it was the girl from long who had escape, glaring with deep jealousy and lust and asked the young woman, "How much will it cost for you to come to my casa* with me?" Blossom was appalled as the reds both thought what exactly is he referring to?  
>"A beautiful woman alone in a market with such beauty must a courtesan yes?" Brick was raging with fury as Blossom kept him under control and began to walk towards a guard as she began to talk, "Excuse Mr. Guard that man hat claims he's Dexter keeps harassing me and I just had an extra bag of florins and would love to give them to someone who does a favor for me?" Her eyes twinkled as the guard immediately accepted and took the florins as he began to get his buddies to drag Dexter to his house.<p>

"Wait! What are you doing? I'm a noble! Wait!" Brick began to chuckle as they left towards the Inn.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's P.O.V A random Italian Inn<strong>

Brick and I were laying down a bed together as we both read a random book that was filled with so much adventure, but I couldn't get the kiss out of my mind. It was passionate, rough but yet gentle at the same time. My face began to flush red just thinking about it. I tried to get my min off off it as I remembered how rick and I met one another.

_**Flashback**_

_**I snuck inside San Giobbe as I noticed someone sneaking in as well. I expected that was my partner named Red. I noticed a hired professional killer behind him holding a knife in the air. The worry for my teammate was great so I ran up and stabbed my blade into the back of the killer's head before he even knew what had happened. My blade made little sound as I changed my weapon back to my own tow hands. Red turned around as I notice his eyes under his hood. They were a unique ruby red as he began to question me.**_

"_**Are you Ruby? Isn't that a girlish name for you no offense?" I began to chuckled a little as i took off my hood.**_

"_**Not really since I am a girl." He looked shocked as I noticed a smile. He took his hood off well and introduced himself. "Well madam, I am Red. It is nice to meet you." he stuck out his hand as I began to shake it.**_

"_**And I am Ruby good sir." I then noticed the shouting of some guards as Brick and I began to fight as we sent the signal waiting for our siblings to come.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard my name being called.

"Hey Blossom?" I looked up as my eyes were locked onto his, they were so mesmerizing and beautiful.

"Yes Brick?"

"About the kiss…did it mean anything to you? What I mean by that is um…" I knew what he was saying as my face was red once more as I began to stutter.

"Well I act-actually enj-joyed it. And Br-brick I re-really l-like you. I mean I wo-would understand if y-you don't -"

"Blossom?"

"Yes?"

"I really like you too." We both began to smile as we pressed our lips together once more like last time except with more passion as I wrapped my arms around his neck while his right hand was running through my auburn locks while the other hand was on my lower back. Lets just say it led to something more as my heart pounded with joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubble's P.O.V<strong>

I stared at the handsome man walking next to me as his golden blonde hair glistened under the sun. We were at a small garden at a moment as he beagn to cut some flowers.

"Here bubbles this is for you." I looked down and saw a beautiful bouquet with periwinkles, del papas, bluebells, and jasmine. "The del papas are beautiful and they are also know as honesty flowers so I put them In there as well for a certain reason." I noticed his face was red as his head began to look down then he stared into my eyes as it was my turn to blush. "Bubbles I have something to tell you," he took a deep breath and continued once more, "I um ever since we met I could never ever get you out of my head. Your gorgeous, beautiful, unique and kind. We've become best friends, but I just want to let you know that I have fallen. I've fallen in love with you." I looked into his sapphire blue eyes. They were sparkling as the showed that he meant the truth, they were such beautiful eyes filled with honesty and love. I began to smile and squeal as I pressed my lips onto his. He was shocked at first, but he kissed back! He kissed me back! Best day of my life ever!

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I was smiling like and idiot after we kissed each other. I love her and she loves me back. All of a sudden we both saw the reds returning home with Ezio and Mario following closely behind. And if you're wondering where Butch and Buttercup are at, they're training the students how too fire the cannons right now before the others take over.

"Look Boomie! They're here at home! I'm so hap-! Oh my gosh! Ezio came home early! We have to hurry and prepare the party and tell Claudia!" My eyes widen with realization as she dragged me towards Ezio's little sister to discuss what was happening. Oh yeah, Bubbles and I just met at the spot we were required to be at and set the smoke signals up if you were wondering how we met nothing special, but it was worth spending time with her.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

After Mario told Ezio about what was happening and everything , the great assassin told us to meet inside the study after he explored the city once more. Butch and I along with lour siblings did as they were told as we all engaged in an interesting conversation while talking of how our week went and the new improvements on the cities. We even told them that Butch and I are officially dating. What i did not know though that trouble was going to arise tomorrow as Ezio returned to talk about what has happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa means house :3<strong>

**Until next time please review and I assure you wont believe what happens in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention everyone this might contain spoilers for those who haven't played the game yet so be warned this is Sequence One peace at last so warning :3 if you played the game then you know which parts of the story are not mine :D Thank you for reading please review oh! I decided to make the chapter longer too :3 you should know why.**

**This chapter will have a certain name...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: Arrivedeci, Goodbye<strong>

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

Mario told the six of us that he needed to see us for a quick minute while Ezio was out. The six of us followed close behind Mario as we headed towards the tomb where Altair's armor was hidden until my mentor finally unlocked it. I noticed a small fire and...is that a branding tool? The old fighter grabbed the long metal stick as he spoke these words, "I think it is time the six of you are official assassins. Would you like to join our group? To make sure you are officially apart of us we have to brand you first." I smiled eagerly along with the others. We get to be part of the group! Woo hoo! We all stuck our right wrists out as Mario branded us with the signature mark of the assassins. I smiled with joy ignoring the pain while Boomer and Bubbles sucked their wrists trying to stop the burn. This is freaking great, we were officially part of the assassins.

"Grazie Mario! Grazie! (Thank you)" I shouted with joy as we went back into the study when we noticed Ezio was talking to a new 'lady friend' if you know what I mean. If not, you must be slow or innocent then, I'm talking about a new bed-buddy wink wink. The years have gone by fast it's already December 1499 and just a week ago Ezio left for the great mission against the last Borgia who was the pope of Italy. I hate that man. Inside the study there was Caterina Sforza, Mario, Claudia, And Maria. Oh, Maria is Claudia's mother and she's like one to us as well. I then noticed the legendary assassin leave to somewhere for a quick second, probably to help those two fools with the canons.

After awhile, a few minutes or so, it was noon and our mentor finally came back after talking to Caterina.

"Mother," he greeted and gave Maria a hug then his faced turned serious and he continued as he walked around the room, "Machiavelli. It is done. Though not, I think, as any of us expected." We all had looks of curiosity as we urged him to continue.

"I entered il Vaticano and faced Rodrigo. He used the power of the papal staff against me, but I defeated him. Combining the Staff and the Apple," if you're wondering what the Staff and the Apple are I'll explain it right after he finishes what he's saying, "I gained access to the Vault. There, was a moving painting of the goddess Minerva spoke. She told of a terrible tragedy to befall mankind in the future, but gave hope of lost temples that will provide aid to humanity." Wait. Minerva, was in Italy? And in the future there will tragedy that strikes the world? My head was spinning with confusion as he spoke once more, "And then she called out to a phantom, Desmond, as if he were there, standing beside me. After the warning, she vanished."

"Amazing." Sforza declared.

"I cannot imagine such wonders!" Claudia announced with astonishment on her face. Then Machiavelli spoke, "The Vault did not house the terrible weapon we feared. This is good news!"

"What of this goddess, this Minerva?" the youngest Auditore questioned along with Blossom. "Did she appear human?"

"Yes, but her words proved otherwise. All of her kind died many years ago. I wish I could show you the magic she performed." The old fighter, Mario then decided to step into the conversation, "Who is Desmond and where are these temples Minerva spoke of?"

"I do not know."

"Perhaps we must search for them."

Then of course, Niccolo, being the nosy ass-hole he is decided to step in too, "Tell me how it ended with the Borgia. Did Rodrigo beg forgiveness? Make excuses? Promise power in return?"

"No. None of those things."

"Interesting. I'm surprised he remained so composed."

"I let him live."

"The Spaniard lives?" the man shouted in shock. I was a little surprised too at first, but got over it quickly. One man cannot affect us, he does not have his group so eh, whatever. I began to glare at Machiavelli, just because he knows us does not me I will be friends with him. "Once our enemies are dead we can speak of vaults and gods and ancient places. You should have killed him. We're sure to suffer for it." Butch and I both stiffened with anger, trying to keep our cool together as we held each others hands. Did the bastard not agree with Ezio? Is he blaming him?

"I am not here to debate the past. Together, we should discuss the future." My friend replied back with the earlier topic. Niccolo looked like he was ready to burst as he harshly said, " No. I am leaving immediately for Roma."

"Bastard." I heard the 'emerald' male growled as N.M. left the room.

"Ezio. I do not know why you spared him, but I trust your judgment. Machiavelli will come around." Mario announced as I smirked in victory, hell yeah we can trust his judgment. If it weren't for him they would be running around killing more innocent citizens. The young Auditore male began to leave, but not before my lover whispered this to him, "Congrats bud, looks like you're not the only one with someone else in bed tonight."  
>I blushed a tint of pink, but then I smacked him playfully. "Do not talk about our love-life. Or Ezio will be the only person with someone tonight." HE automatically shut his mouth as Caterina followed close by to our dear friend and left. Now I will talk about the Apple and the Staff. They're also called the pieces of Eden. The Apple has had a long history, it separated and closed the Red Sea, It was also used in the Trojan War! Also wine was transformed from water by it. The piece, it was silver that seemed to have a mysterious aura around it. There's more than one Apple of Eden, the apples could control human minds! But since I have the honor not to control someone of force I wish not to wield it, but to protect it from those with such wicked minds. The Pieces of Eden could do so many things! They send out a strong pulse of energy to those who wield the pieces, I heard to some it can ruin physical health, cause death, or make them insane, other than that you were lucky if you were not affected. There's around five apples, at least that's what my actual father told me before he was murdered. We were just six back then, he would tell us that the apples were very powerful, to create illusions, permit physical control over certain minds, the Apples could synched with the Staff increasing the power of two pieces. I thought it was a child's tale until the death of my father and my mother. They were killed when we were seven by the Borgia's accomplices. Lies were spread throughout Venice. We had to change our last name to Soffio especially when they came looking for us. We lived on the streets until a woman and man whom seemed kind at first had adopted us. Remember how we mentioned Himeko and Cody Idiota? That was them, turns out they just wanted florins for selling us without the work of raising and loving a child, each of them was a perdente (loser). Enough of that though I'll continue what I was saying earlier, there's around fifty pieces of Eden spread throughout the world! There's also more places that have been undiscovered across the great waters. I frowned thinking about my father. I was so deep in thought that I didn't know Butch was repeating my name until he carried me as I squealed in surprised when he began to carry me.<p>

"Butch put me down!"  
>"You were not listening darling." I smiled a little after that, he was the only person besides my family that could understand me. I love him and he loves me. Then we headed off towards 'our' room for a wonderful night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning Butch's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up rather early and looked at the beautiful woman next to me as her raven black locks were sprawled all over her gorgeous face. I wanted to stay there for a little longer to hug her into a deep embrace, but we have a job to do and that is to train the mercenaries.

"Hey babe wake up." I said gently into her ear as her peridot green eyes shot open. She sat up and began to put back on her clothes and grabbed he weapons. I did the same and we prepared to put on our armor when we heard cannons being fired.

"Must be the other mentors teaching them still." The lovely woman said as I nodded in agreement until we felt the Villa shook.

"Shit!" We both mumbled out loud. The blast sounded as though as if was shot to Ezio's room. We both ran grasping each other's hands as we both had shock written on our faces.

"Come Butch we must go!" She declared and ran towards our canons.

Boom!"Ah!" One of them nearly crushed her as she continued to run as I followed close behind. We climbed onto the wall while part of it began to crumbled down. Looking below us and noticed our siblings leading the citizens to safety.

"I cannot believe this." She cried while tears threaten to pour out of her peridot green eyes. I was about to comfort her when a tower came crumbling down.  
>"Merda!(Shit!)" I shouted and moved Buttercup out of the way. She looked emotionless this time and we continued running towards the cannons. Pulling ourselves up we began firing the cannons while we noticing Ezio on his way here too.<p>

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what was happening. My beloved home was being destroyed by those fools. We kept leading the citizens to safety along with Boomer and Bubbles while my sister and Butch were out on the battlefield. More buildings came crashing down as homes were set on fire.

"Blossom! It's going to be okay! We have around one more hundred citizens to help escape. Ezio, Buttercup and Butch can handle it." I snapped out of my trance and nodded as a reply to my lover while I did as told. Minerva please let them be okay.

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"Signor Auditore, thank God! We must hold them back until the villagers escape!" Ezio's here? I turned my head around to see my 'brother', smirking I continued to fired the blasted cannons.

"Destroy their canons Ezio!" Butch shouted as we continued doing what we were doing (Confusion right?).

"These Bastards are annoying as hell." I muttered under my breath while the canon balls landed onto the enemy cannons.

"They're destroying us! Father of ours who are in heaven, blessed be your name." One of the mercenaries shouted. For the second time in my life I felt lost, I felt that my mercenary friend was right.

"Reload. Reload! Ahh!" the man screamed as Ezio jumped back while the cannon was destroyed. I moved from my heavy weapon to let my mentor control it as we began to reload while he shot the blasted balls.

"Some townspeople still haven't escaped! Keep going!" After awhile of fighting, Butch and I shared one kissed as if it were to say 'I love you forever, be safe and good luck.' Tears broke out of my eyes as I nodded yes. He hugged me and went back to fighting alongside Ezio as I did the same.

"Almost all the townspeople are outside the walls!"

"You have saved them! Wait. Soldiers are climbing the walls." Merda!(Shit!) This can't be happening. "Signor, Butch and Buttercup, forget the cannons. You must stop them!"

I ran towards the guards with my hidden blade since I didn't had time to get my sword or throwing knives, and stabbed my blade into a guards head. Butch had his sword and pierced several guards' chests as I kept penetrating the skins of the others with my blade. Just fucking great I was an official assassin for only one damn day.

Boom!

"They're breaching the gate!" the three of our eyes widen at those words. Mario walked in and collapsed on the floor. Oh god, is he okay? Seven other people followed close behind him as the one in the middle drew away his sword.

"I know you're there, Ezio. The pope told me about you and your little group of Assassins…and this." The man in the middle annouced, he had brown shaggy wave-like hair that was brown, he had a beard and was wearing silver armor and a red cape and in his hands was…shit! It couldn't be. He had the Apple. We jumped over the wall and began to run towards the group, leaping over the roofs of the destroyed homes and what not.

"Give me the gun his friend fashioned for us." I heard him grumbled. "We've had too much bloodshed. I think a cleansing is in order. So consider this an invitation, from my family…to yours." He cocked the gun up in the air with an evil smirk. Butch was right next to Ezio when it was happening, but I was a little far behind.

Bang!

"Mario!" I whisper, but yelled while my eyes were filled with tears and shock. All of a sudden I heard two more shots. Two bodies fell down.

"Ezio! Butch!" This time I screeched with horror as an arrow went through my chest causing my body to fall off the roof and into a hay-stack. Next thing I knew was that my tears never stopped flowing and my memories locked themselves away as I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's P.O.V<strong>

"Ugh." Where am I? I thought as I heard Ezio talking.

"Basta(stop)! We can walk."

"Look out! They are coming! Everyone retreat to the Villa!"

"We cannot fight like this." Ezio announced as guards ran towards us. "Stand with me!" We drew out our swords slicing guards, fighting our way towards the Villa. Wait. Where's Buttercup! I began to freak out as I gained an adrenaline rush. The faster I kill these guards, the faster I get to see her again, to hold her and tell her everything was alright. God, I beg that she is safe. We ran up the stairs after finishing the first wave of guards.

"Ezio! Ahh!" Claudia. Shit! She struggled to get the knife from plunging into her skin as we fought our way to her. Ezio slice a guard then he cracked his back by stepping onto it while he shot a guard.

"You idiot." I growled out to the guard who was trying to hurt the woman who was like a sister to me. I ran up to the duo and stabbed the guard from behind. His hands grasped onto to the weapon that had his dark crimson red blood pouring out.

"Get inside the Sanctuary." My mentor called out to us.

"Follow me!" The young Auditore replied and we began to follow and protect her from the guards. We kept running until we saw a damsel in distress. Ezio and I created a distraction by throwing sand onto the three guards as they spat out with venom, "Bastards." The maiden ran as we quickly killed the guards with fury, a little while after we finally made as a mercenary ran out the door. "I will hold them back!"

"Stop! Wait for us!" We cried out as the thief paused and turned to us with surprise.

"We thought you had been killed, Ser Ezio and Butch."

"Not yet." I replied as we were rushed inside the sanctuary.

"Where does this passage lead?" The young thief questioned with curiosity as my friend answered for him.

"To the north, outside the walls."

" I am surprised it exists." He said astonished. I admit I was too, but that didn't matter at the moment, only Buttercup and my family. "Let me through. I must go help the troops." then he disappeared as the door was shut and locked.

"Hurry guys!"

"Where's mother? Is she all right?"

"I am here, Ezio." I heard Maria say as we ran through the long tunnels down to where Ezio originally kept his armor, by that I mean Altair's armor.

"Grazie a Dio." (Thank God.) I heard him muttered to himself.

"We could not leave without you."

"The way out will be dangerous. Protect our mother." Ezio declared as he ushered them into the tunnels.

Awhile Later

"Where is Mario? I thought he would be waiting for us?" Claudia questioned as I went to my group.

"Butch! You're alive!" Boomer cried giving me a hug which I quickly returned back and looked towards the girls.

"Where is Buttercup?" Their eyes were widening with shock.

"I thought she was with you." Blossom said as she looked up staring at our home and began to cry with her blonde sister, "Buttercup!"

"The Borgia infantry are circling the town!" a man exclaimed from a distance.

"Get us a horse!" I nodded towards Ezio with anticipation. I will get revenge on the damn Borgia. They have taken someone I loved once again and I will never forgive them. I will make them suffer.

"You guys are going to Firenze." I said to my brothers and their lovers. Brick looked at me with worry, but i ignored it and continued, "Take care, you may be the oldest, but the others need you. You're a leader, so man up and take care of them." He smiled with a nod and gave me a hug before I left.

"To Roma." Ezio proclaimed as I followed close behind.

**Night time**

Ezio and I were riding on two brown horses, but I grew weary and ended up falling asleep from blood loss causing me to fall off my horse.

**Awhile later**

I woke up, my vision still a blur hearing Ezio talk to a woman. I was listening to their conversation, looks like we have to meet Niccolo now, bastard. A woman with brown hair and brown eyes helped me changed, I soon follow suit behind Ezio looking for medicine as we struggled to walk. We opened the door as the light blinded our eyes for just a second as we took in the scenery.

"Ah, Roma."

"Yes, or what is left of it since the Borgia came to power." The Borgia. I hate the fucking Borgia.

"You fucking Borgia Templar Bastards!" I cursed out into the air as everyone gave me a look of sympathy.

"And the Mausoleo?"

"unfortunately, you cannot see if from here."

"How about from the top of that church?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Yes, but the stairs up are closed."

"That should not be a problem. Vi ingrain quello che avete fatto per me, buaona donna. Addio. (Thank you very much for everything you have done for me. Farewell, good woman.) I said my thanks soon after as we actually left this time scrounging for medicine. We began to walk as we groaned in pain. I hate life right now. Our feet stomped onto the green grass and then turned into a path of dirt as we looked for a doctor. We traveled near the Acqua Vergene and finally found one at last.

"Salute. (Hello.) We require medicine." The doctor was wearing a small top hat, a long green cape and a bird like mask.

"Let me look," The man examined our injuries and then spoke once more with a serious tone of voice and pointed at Ezio, "Someone your age cannot recover form a wound like this with medicine, but he can," this time he pointed at me and handed us some bottles, "Here is something to dull the pain, you will heal over time. And for you just relax for awhile and it will heal in no time."

"Grazie. (Thank you.)" We healed ourselves and felt refreshed as we sprinted towards the top of the church.

"'Someone my age.' Imbecille, (Jerk)" I hear him muttered. I ended up chuckling which was causing him to glare at me. I whistled pretending it wasn't me, then I turned serious once more and we began to climb the tower. God dammit. Buttercup, I miss you. I will have your vengeance completed for you, the vengeance against the Borgia.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's P.O.V<strong>

I woke up and my head was pounding in pain. Who am I?

"Eh!" I grasped onto my head clawing out my own hair trying to find a way to numb the pain. Pictures flashed through my mind mixed with words all too fast. I clutched my chest where the arrow was shot, pulled it out and wrapped part of my shirt around the injury causing the blood to soak instead of flowing out endlessly. My ears were ringing as I remembered few things. The Borgia, my name, Roma, my revenge. Unfortunately the faces of people were all a blur. I felt as though as something was missing.

My name is Buttercup Marie Soffio. I am seventeen, and had five friends who were the same age as me? Were they friends or family? Augh! My head fucking hurts. The Borgia killed my family. Something happened in Roma. I am an assassino. (assassin). I will have my goddamned revenge against the Borgia, watch out you bastards because I won't be alone, this time though, I'll have an invincible group of my own. I ran in pain towards a horse I noticed that was near a house struggling to get out of the walls surrounding it. It was lost, just like me. "Here buddy, come on I won't hurt you." I whispered trying to ignore the pain. The snow white horse seemed to see the honesty in my eyes because next thing I knew it was nudging me to ride it. I smiled at thee creature as a memory filled my mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback<strong>_

_**Three six year old girls were laughing with each other until their parents busted in their room with fear written all over tier face. The mother had pink spinel eyes and black hair that reached mid-waist tied into a ponytail while the father had short auburn hair and blue topaz eyes. He looked at the girls and gave them a hug. "Girls I love you very much. Stay safe and don't let anyone take your freedom. I need you to hide, yourselves." The mother ushered them into a space carved into the floor and whispered to them before closing the 'door', "We love you."**_

_**Slam!**_

"_**Benetta and Balint Soffio! Say good-bye to you lives because you'll never see the daylight again! Where is the sword of Eden!"  
>"We'll never tell you! You low-life bastards!" The man spat with venom. The raven haired girl looked at her siblings. Their faces were all a blur. Suddenly she heard screams and covered the sight form her 'older' and 'younger' sister.<strong>_

"_**M-mother." The 'youngest' cried as Buttercup kept sheltering them from the sight as a few drips of blood that belonged to her parents dripped onto her dress. She watched every single thing. She witnessed the death of her parents as her eyes turned dull. Guards kept stabbing her mother over and over again while her father tried to fight back. Keyword tried. Only a few guards were killed and two other bodies fell onto the floor. Buttercup sneaked her sisters out of the house, but unfortunately not fast enough because the 'oldest' sibling saw the bodies and screamed in horror causing the guards' attention to turn towards the peridot girl. She told her sisters to run as they hesitantly followed the order while she grabbed a sword. She knew they only saw her, not her sisters just her. "Bastards. The sword of Eden shall never be yours. God is defying your evil demented wants. God hates you bastards. I will never reveal the location of it not even if you threatened to kill me."**_

_**The three men looked at her with amusement written on their faces, smirking they walk towards her as the one in the middle questioned, "Oh really? What is a little brat going to do about it?" The guard in the middle never saw it coming because his life flashed before his eyes and a long silver sword was pierced into his chest as his dark crimson blood was splattered onto the young girl's face. They began to tackle her while she kept dodging every single blow.**_

"_**This is for Mother!" She screeched slicing a guards chest as he turned pale. "And this is for Father! You Bastards!" She stabbed his OWN sword into his shoulder twisting his arm until it brutally cracked then having the weapon pierced him.**_

"_**Buttercup! Come!" She looked up and saw two figures on a horse as she smiled and wipe the blood off her face and climbed onto the white majestic stray horse leaving her house behind.**_

_**-End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Why can't I remember the faces of those two girls! I can remember my parents deaths, but never the two girls. Why? I ended up vomiting onto the haystack as I found an apple trying to get the taste out and fulfill my hunger. Slowly I hopped onto the horse and began traveling to Roma. Maybe I will find my answers there especially since the revelation of Roma has begun.<p>

**-Brick's P.O.V**

Blossom has been depressed ever since the death of her sister. Its been a day and we all terribly miss her. My pink eyes beauty was on our bed snuggling next me as I stroked her hair while staring into the moonlight. She told me about the death of her parents and how Buttercup came covered back in blood when they were just six! Buttercup please watch over us and guide us through this war. And in case if you were wondering we were in Roma along with Bubbles and Boomer. We couldn't let those two face a whole entire army alone so we were at an Inn near our location at the moment. Sighing I turned towards the moon once more and hugged Blossom into a deeper embrace. They ended up taking a friend of mine and a sister of Blossom's, and it has emotionally scarred her. I swear to god I will make sure they never see they day again along with my family and friends.

**~Normal P.O.V**

**I am an Assassin. I will have revenge on the Borgia for what they done and especially for who they took away. And I will make sure they never see the day ever again. That thought seemed to belonged to everyone as they climbed into bed and fell asleep, thinking of what was going to happen during another great battle against the Borgia.**

**~Boomer's P.O.V Next morning**

I woke up at six a.m. in the morning to find a whole bunch of food has been cooked downstairs in the Inn.

"Oh, morning Boomer." Bubbles she looked so sad. Her eyes were full of depression, but i thought of a qoute that sounded so familiar.

"She would not want you to mourn Bubbles. She would want you to move on even if its been two days. She would hate to see your bubblyness disappear because of her. She will feel guilty to have caused you so much pain. So smile just for her?" She stared at me. I inched closer to her and gave her a hug as she deepened it.

"I'm so sorry you guys. Its just that, I lost someone else whom I loved so much. I am so sorry." My fingers stroked her shiny golden soft blonde hair which was down and i kept comforting her.

"No need to apologize Bubbly. Its going to be fine." Kissing her on the forehead even more tears began to flow out as though her eyes were beautiful blue waterfalls. "Shh. It is okay."

"Morning guys." We both searched from where the sound of the voice was coming from.

"Blossom!"

**~Normal P.O.V  
><strong>

The baby blue girl ran up to her sister pushing Brick out of the way and gave her a hug. "Please be careful whenever you're out on a mission. I don't want to lose another to the damned fools." The guys decided to leave the room to let the girls sort it out and everything as they began to set up to leave.

**~meanwhile with Buttercup**

She kept puking for one week already. Yes one week had past ever since she had lost her memory. Being sick of this (no pun inteneded) she head towards a doctor to find the answer.

"Excuse me ser. I have a problem. I've been feeling terrible all week on my way here to Roma. I have vomited several places, gained more of an appetite, and I also been having mood swings and the need to take a nap in the afternoon also my hair has grown faster than usual. Its already reached my back." She tore a piece of cloth off and tied it into a ponytail as the doctor smiled at her.

"Congrats you are being blessed with a child."

"Wait. What?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I stood there in shock still staring at the doctor with wide eyes. My world felt as though it was frozen for just a second, I was desperately wishing that I heard the news wrong. "I didn't seem to hear you quite well, I'm what?"

"You're pregnant." he replied back with a smile. My heart stopped. Trust me, I want a child to call my own and everything, but this cannot be, the only way I could be pregnant was if…oh my god. My pale fair-skin face flushed a tinge of red. A rapid pain flashed right at that moment and along with it came a short blurry memory.

Dammit! Okay all I can see is mesmerizing emerald green eyes, soft raven black hair but yet its spiky and his voice it's a faint murmur and I can't remember his face. Why can't I remember his face! I cannot handle this. Hell, I know Soffio wasn't even my parent's last name, and I was seven when my parents were killed not six. Why do I have a confusing life! Is my name even Buttercup! I'm a soon-to-be mother and I'm an assassin. That's a bad mix in life! But if I were to go after the Borgia to slowly kill each and every single one of them I can make this place safe for my child, but there's also the possibility that I might be murdered along with my child as well. I might need some help though and I know I will accomplish it.

I sighed bitterly and thanked the doctor as I took my leave exploring Roma thinking of what a long journey it will be for I with frustrating thoughts filling my head.

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Alright this should be easy." I said looking at my comrade. We both nodded at each other and I ran towards the guards stabbing my blade into them before they even knew what happened while Ezio tossed the Templar Captain into the Wooden tower thingy. Hey how the hell should I know what it's called? I stared at the wood structure as the captain's body collided with it causing it to crumbling while snapping some of his bones making him…well what's a simple word…dead. I stared at the body for a second before nodding at Ezio and taking my leave. I began running onto the rooftops with rage flowing through me. I mean come on I was depressed. I was mad. I was heartbroken. I lost a girl I could completely relate to. Well my life seems to hate me because so far it's seemed to have taken everything I ever loved.

Dammit! My gaze averted to a small painting of Buttercup that I kept hidden in my blade. I remember this day it was a few days after we met each other. Smiling, I softly touched it. It was so detailed, her soft raven black hair looked so real, her smile gave me hope, but her gorgeous peridot green eyes gave me a will to live and make Italy a better place for everyone. I ran once more as the moon struck the everlasting sky making the stars shine out throughout the night.

"Brick! Wait for us!" a young woman shouted. Strange. She shouted Brick and there's no way he can be here unless…that idiot. I jumped of the roof leaping onto the figure with the crimson red orbs and my suspicions were confirmed. I stared straight into my brother's eyes with slight anger causing him to smile.

"Hey Butch we were just looking for you." He said quite cheeky, his auburn hair sprawled onto the floor.

"Didn't I tell you to not come with Ezio and I!" Hell I might have not been the oldest but still didn't they realize I ordered them for a reason that time! I didn't want them to go through the same thing I'm going through right now…losing a love…someone to hold dear. "Didn't you understand what I said to you back there?" I whispered standing up with my head down still hidden in my hood.

**Normal P.O.V**

Small pathways of tears began to stroke Butch's face and he turned away walking towards the hideout. He accidentally bumped into someone and he muttered an apology.

"Sorry about that.'' He quietly announced not looking up. The person he collided with wore a green cape and she slightly smiled because of the man's kindness.

"Nessun Problema. (No problem.)" She replied with a memorable voice.

**Butch's P.O.V**

My head snapped up to look at the woman only to see her walking away. So she might have survived that's great! But why didn't she stay? "Um…Hey wait!" I began to rapidly chase after her, but she turned away at a corner and I ended up losing her in the crowd. Dammit she's too fast. I could've sworn that was actually my Buttercup though! I'm positive that its her.

"Hey Butch! Don't leave us behind!" I heard a voice squeak. Bubbles.

**Next Day-Buttercup's P.O.V**

Yesterday I had decided to rest for awhile before I went to find the other assassins. I was exhausted with all the traveling I have been doing that it wore me down so I decided to stay at a kind woman's house. Her smile seemed to have made me think of my future in a strange way because I guess it gave me hope. The man whom I had spoken to had a familiar voice. It was just a mere pity that I couldn't see his face. Climbing out of the bed I put my (now) long raven-black hair into a ponytail with a silk ribbon.

I began to use what I remembered was called Eagle Vision to track down a target of mine. I slowly followed the tracks to the hideout and saw what appeared to be an assassin going inside the door. I was about to open the wooden entrance, but I-I just couldn't have the courage to go in, I hesitated. I easily hesitated, because even though I want to know what happened to my memories and save humanity, I felt that I shouldn't go there now. I felt that my world would crumble to pieces, that my little meadow in my heart would turn into a desert and that the flowers there would wilt and die as the wind carried them away leaving me with nothing.

I turned around rushing through the crowd gently pushing them away. My hands held onto the wall not wanting to let go. I kept hold of it trying to help myself gain balance because I know that eventually I would fall.

I'm sorry my dear little child. Mommy isn't feeling well. She has to deal with a lot of drama right now. I'm sorry I really don't want to cry right now. "Mommy is very sorry right now. Sh-she can't handle this b-by herself at this moment."

I began to run until my knees felt weak, making me collapse onto the ground. My breath hitched for a minute and my heart began to throb with pain.

"Ah! It hurts too much…I want to remember, but it hurts too much!" My tears began to flow out of my eyes onto the dirt turning it into mud. "Why couldn't I have a normal life!" I punched a tree that was planted next to me bitterly over and over again. "Why did all this drama have to happen to me! Why can't there be someone else to carry this pain that I have! " The bark sliced part of my pale hand and the blood slid down to my wrist.

"You know such a beauty shouldn't have such worries. We can talk about it all over wine." I turned my head up to see a man with dirty brunette hair. "May I help you sir?"

"Why yes you may. I am Duccio! One of Italia's finest men." Wait. Duccio…I know him from somewhere.

"I am sorry, but it is bad for a pregnant women to drink. Good day to you bastard." I announced spitting at his face and I began traveling back to town calling for my white horse only to bump into a guard.

"Watch where you're going!" He shouted pushing me into another. "You see! You are too clumsy. This is why women are only good for few things, You deserve punishment you stronzo! (asshole!)" They kept pushing me trying to injure me as much as they can. I knelt down in pain as another memory came making my head throb once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback<strong>_

"_**Luridi porco! (Filthy pigs!)" A thirteen year-old Buttercup yelled at the men who were coming near her and the two other young girls.**_

"_**Oh, come on, we just want to play with you beautiful women." A man with slick greasy lack hair declared smirking. She recognized him as Ace. Yes, Ace that was that bastard's name. She slapped him across the face yelling for the other girls to run away while she took care of the men. The leader, Ace, kicked her in the stomach into the other two. The other male with brown hair who was known as Mitch pushed her into Dexter, a young man with auburn hair. It became more and more brutal every second. Eventually she had scratches with trickles of blood pouring out on her face from falling onto the cold stone path several times.**_

"_**Hey! Leave her alone!" A young man with black hair and green eyes came running down the path pushing the men away from her. "Are you okay?" He asked gently. She slightly looked up flinching when his hand touched her cheek. The young teen noticed that and glared at the others. "Why the hell are you doing this to her! Hitting a woman is very disrespectful! You should be ashamed of yourselves." He carried her bridal style and set her down on a wooden crate. Buttercup was about to thank him when she notice Ace lurking from behind.**_

"_**Um hey behind you!" She screamed. The raven-haired teen turned around and dodge a punch that was coming towards him. He grasped onto Ace's arm and twisted it back.**_

"_**You know, you three are Luridi porco. And I really hate sneak attacks. I have to admit you are one sly bastardo. Now if you don't want to be killed I suggest you run off. Now." He announced with a menacing glare. Dexter ran off without a doubt and Mitch shortly followed after. Ace stared at him, feeling the dark and tense atmosphere, he swung another punch, but he caught the other hand as well and pushed him back. The greasy haired teen never felt so freaked out before that he decided to run after his comrades. "Are you okay?" The green teen asked holding out his hand. She stared at him and nodded 'yes' while giving her **_

"_**Butch! Come on we gotta go!" A male voice shouted from the distance with a commanding tone. "Where are you?"**_

"_**Ah…um thank you Ser Butch." She stuttered. He looked at her and smiled.**_

"_**It was no problem. Good-bye. Until we meet again." He announced smiling and kissed her cheek making her cheeks tinge with pink.**_

_**-End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"Stop pushing me around!" I shouted out and found the courage to kick the guards. I grabbed my sword and quickly spin to stab one of the guards in the chest.<p>

"Murderer!"

"Assassini!" (assassin)

"Kill her!" My eyes widened and I began to run once except this time it was for my life. My feet were semi-aching, but still I ignored the pain and continued. Crowds were in the way and that was not a good thing. I gently pushed them to side except a guard tripped me. I fell on my back towards the ground with a thud. The silver-like metal weapon was pointed towards me, it was taunting me to show off the authority that they had. And the authority they had, let us say that I absolutely despise it. I immediately froze with fear for the first time in a long while. My child was in danger and I could let no such thing happen. But yet here I am close to the damned bitter hands of death himself. I shut my eyes tight ready for the brutal stab, but it never came. I opened my eyes quickly, with my hood still covering my face, and noticed a figure stabbing the guard quickly. He held out his hand and I gratefully accepted.

"Are you okay?" He questioned removing his hood for just a second and I backed away as an opening of light showed only my left eye. "Buttercup?" He looked so familiar...he was one of the assassin's I worked with. I was able to tell because his sleeve rolled up and I saw that he had the same mark as me, but everyone had escaped to the city. No one should be in Roma. Only Machiavelli. I also took note that he could also see one of my eyes, peridot green, so there was no way he saw my face just yet... "This is great news! You're alive! Come, we must return to the assassin's hideout and inform your sisters."

"Sisters?" I questioned out loud. I knew I had sisters, but if they were to come here they would be in danger..."Sir," I announced slipping into the shadows. Only my lips were visible as I made sure my eyes were unable to be seen. "You have mistaken me for someone else...I am not who you are looking for. Plus, you haven't even heard of my gender. I can be a man...or a woman. " I whispered so he wouldn't be able to tell my gender.

"Show me your face, you have the same eyes as her. " I meekly nodded 'no' when all of a sudden an extreme amount of pain entered my head. I kneeled down in pain clenching my raven-black hair and Ezio quickly took action by carrying me bridal style to the base.

"Ow…My head hurts." I sleepily mumbled before I drifted my eyes to sleep…when all of a sudden I gained the energy to stay up. I grabbed onto my hood not willing to show him who I am. This mission was for me and there was no way I was going to be identified. He lead me inside the hideout and told me his friends would be here. Otherwise known as 'Buttercup's' sisters and three other men. I knew I had to escape before I could let anyone discover me. I looked towards the wooden door when he was planning out something and ran.

**-Blossom's P.O.V  
><strong>**  
><strong>"Butch!" My bubbly sister called out. We were chasing after him when he bumped into a woman and went on a mad chase. Eventually he stopped and looked around him as though he lost a target. I saw him sigh and he turned around to face us.

"Butch are you okay?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me nodding 'yes'. "Good. Let's go to the hideout I heard that we would needing more assassins since many people are against the Borgia now." We traveled as a group when we saw a woman or man wearing a matching outfit like us, except it was green, running out of there.

"Wait! Hold on for second there!" Ezio announced following behind the mysterious figure. We took action by running with him and we had the intruder cornered up against the wall. We couldn't see their face at all, only the person's lips. They reached into one of the pouches he or she was wearing and threw a smoke bomb towards our direction which completely surprised us. We all coughed as Butch went along with Ezio to catch up with the stranger

"Who was that?" Bubbles questioned with utter shock.

"I don't know, but it looks like Butch won't stop until he finds out and reaches whoever that is. Maybe they are an enemy..." I grumbled.

**-Brick's P.O.V**

What the hell? I climbed onto the walls of a building and saw tiny faint figures of the three that had ran south towards near the Colosseum. "Hey Blossom, if they were an enemy wouldn't they kill us then?" I gazed into her eyes and she sighed.

"I don't know...I wouldn't be so paranoid about that intruder if they didn't run away from us without reason also he or she tossed a smoke bomb at us." She muttered as I held out my hand lifting her to roof with me. "Let's go." I turned my gaze back to here once more with a questioning stare. "They are still chasing...let's just say it is a she for now!" She declared irritated. I chuckled and nodded leaving Bubbles and Boomer at the base.

* * *

><p><strong>-Boomer's P.O.V<strong>

We were quick on our feet and we used the tunnels to find a quick way near the Colosseum. I climbed on top of the first level with Bubbles and saw several guards on the roof. We hid in a haystack peering at the scene of the stranger running. The vile guard was ready to shoot an annoying arrow when all of a sudden they turned around and leaped onto them stabbing his head as they both fell into a haystack on the floor escaping the roof of a family's home. "Holy shit." I mused out loud. I could tell Bubbles was watching with interest as well. We focused once more from afar and the assassin jumped out of there and hijacked a white horse with a clean mane.

"Boomer, dear, she's heading our way now." I nodded and we both set ourselves at the ledge ready for her to come.

"Ready Bubbles?" I questioned warily. She looked back at me with a smile. Okay. We can do this.

"One. Two. Three!" We both jumped off from the first level of the Colosseum onto the horse. When our weight collided with the horse it caused it to skid on the ground as the assassin quickly did a flip off of there to land on their feet and that definitely got the attention of guards. "Um...Boomer, it seems that I forgot to reload on weapons."

"It's okay because unfortunately I forgot to buy some as well." I chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of my neck. I got into fighting stance when I heard someone behind me growl. Guess I forgot about him or her...They threw another smoke bomb and next thing I knew was that the screams and shouts of the guards along with the sound of bullets stopped. Oh shit! I heard Bubbles coughing and I rushed to her side once the smoke cleared up. "Bubbles are you okay?"

"Yes, but it seems our target has gotten away..." She began to stare at the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Eagle Vision. I heard that several people in the order called it Eagle Vision...it's a sixth sense for some of us. Quite rare in a way."

"You could have just told me that. I have Eagle Vision too!" I announced with my grin turning goofy. I heard her laugh and she grabbed my hand leading us to a horse to follow the trail of the assassin.

* * *

><p><strong>-Butch's P.O.V<strong>

I was hot on the assassin's trail. I knew that I would catch up with them eventually. The horse galloped close behind on the white horse they had hijacked and I was so close when I saw Boomer and Bubbles jump onto the animal. They fell with the horse while the person clad in green landed onto the ground gracefully. Next thing I knew was that several guards surrounded them along with smoke. Grinning I used the hidden gun and shot two of the guards that were on the horses whose fur were brown. I even saw small throwing knives being tossed in there. When I heard the screams of the guards stop I saw him or her running towards another horse and took off in a direction. Damn it! Where the hell is Ezio by the way?

"Hey stop right there!" I shouted racing next to the assassin's side.

"Butch be careful!" I heard Brick shout. Checking behind me for a quick second I noticed Bubbles, Boomer, and Blossom were close behind on us as well on separate horses. I partially stood up on my horse when I was near the rider and jumped. Target captured.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: May contain spoilers for The Assassin's Creed Series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my dear readers! ^_^ Its summer break for me and I hope that you enjoy my stories! I love you all! Um there's this courtesan assassin I will be making part of the story now since I found her so interesting I did my best to research so I do not know if she is killed or not and other things about her life I couldn't find out about...Please enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal P.O.V<strong>

"Target captured." Butch cheered out loud with a daring smirk. Buttercup gasped when he landed onto the horse and she hesitated wondering if she should turn her head to look behind her. But her thoughts were on her child as well. She was nearly close to screaming in frustration when she spotted a haystack up ahead. She got the horse to hurry making Butch temporarily lose part of his balance and edge closer then she jumped into the pile of hay. Buttercup released a small whimper of pain when her foot slammed into the big rock near the hay. "What the hell?" He shouted and turned around the horse quickly.

Buttercup got up realizing she had sprained her ankle. "God...This is not good." She saw the others catching up and threw her last smoke bomb. "I have to ignore the pain for now." She murmured and ran ignoring the misery her maimed leg was in. She had forgotten about Butch for the minute and tried dodging the eye of guards. Then she bumped into someone she thought she would never see.

* * *

><p><strong>-Buttercup's P.O.V<strong>

"Fiora Cavazza." I whispered. I noticed Fiora stiffened and quickly turned around shaking. We looked straight into each others eyes with slight surprise. I took note that she was wearing her courtesan's dress. In her left hand there is a letter, it seems important. I must ask her later.

"Buttercup Usuelli." Yes, I remember now...my true last name is Usuelli...I met Fiora when we were young. Fiora was a courtesan at the age of fourteen. Like she said she is fine wine served in a low-class tavern. We met when I was ten. I would see her time to time over the years and we would go out for awhile to talk of our lives whenever we weren't busy. It had been a year since I last saw her.

"Buttercup it is great to see you again. Let's go dine at my house! Wait, but first we need to get you a change of clothes. And it is already night...Come! You shall be staying at my place." Fiora looked at my armor, her eyes widened for a mere second then she smiled. Ah she forgot for a moment that I work for the assassins, she knows that my cover would be ruined if I were to be discovered in these clothes at her home. She gave me a hug sighing a breath of relief. Something was wrong.

**-Fiorra Cavazza's house-Three days later  
><strong>

"Thank you for taking me to the shops, I really needed to restock on things. And for letting me stay here..." Here I am in her house with a dress. We came here as she prepared for us a delicious meal. She hadn't been here for the past few days due to her line of work.

"Buttercup what has happened since the last time we saw each other?" She questioned me. I looked at her with hesitation.

I smiled back at her and tried to pick up the conversation, "Well Fiora, you already know about me working with the assassins and I already know about you working for that bastard Cesare. I need some questions answered once more." Her face hardened with a glare. That was a strange thing about us, we worked for sides against each other, and can still be very close.

"Ragazza. (Stupid.) You are lucky that you are my dear friend. You know that I would've killed you by now if you weren't." She ran to her window and closed it, then she sat down and continued, "I am to deliver a letter to Malfotto. Cesare says he is a doctor. But I know better. _He is a predator of women. A monster._ He slaughters courtesans." Fiora growled out putting her mid-back long hair to the side. I knew that I could only ask certain questions because if she leaked out too much Cesare would find out and kill her. It was risky for both of us.

"That's why you were wearing your old dress earlier." I mumbled out. "You were using yourself as bait to lure him out and deliver the letter." That's why she is afraid. She told me that she has heard that his kills were brutal. I grabbed my fork and stabbed it into a piece of food. It was already dinner time.

"I'm glad it was you that came instead of him. My first attempt was a failure so Cesare told me to try out my dress for the second attempt." She whispered."So come on, tell me what has happened in your life so far especially since I've been here without having the time to talk to you so far."

"Well, lets see Villa Auditore and it's city was destroyed. I've forgotten parts of my memory. I have people chasing after me and I'm pregnant." I rushed out into a quick sentence hoping that she didn't hear about my pregnancy.

"Well, it is a good thing you remember me, no?" She asked with a laugh trying to lighten the mood. Usually Fiora was a cold and cruel woman to others, but she said that I for some unknown reason make her feel happy, that I seemed interesting to hang out with. "Who's the father?"

Shit. I should've known she was going to ask this question. After a few moments of silence to think of a plan to avoid what she had asked I gave up. I needed someone to talk of my worries to. And Fiora is one of my close friends. Sighing I began to answer her. "Unfortunately I don't even remember who the father is. One of Cesare's bastards shot an arrow through my chest and I don't know what happened, all I remember was screaming for someone just before that. When I had awoken all I knew was my name, two young girls in some memories who were or are my sisters, and few others. My memory has several blanks and it hurts like hell whenever I remember some things." I mumbled out. She looked at me with sympathy and smiled.

"Time for bed. You and the 'child' will need all the sleep you can get." She whispered. I nodded and went to the guest room.

**~Next Day~**

"I looks like you need a haircut. Come sit over here and I shall cut it for you mid-back." Here we are eating breakfast in the morning. I quirked an eyebrow up at her for the sudden sentence.

"Can't you just cut most of it-"

"No. " She sternly announced, "Cesare and the others think you are dead. You have an advantage by changing your look." Fiora remarked. I thought about it. It was true. They wouldn't know what was coming to them.

Her hands grabbed a pair of scissors and began to gently chop off locks of my hair. When my hair was finished being styled she went into her room and brought a change of clothes. It was and outfit like hers except it was green. Fiora had even brought another fan that was exactly like her's. She forced me to change into it and looked triumphed when I came out of the room.

Her lips curved into a smile making grow slightly suspicious. She led me towards a mirror causing me to gasp. I looked different. My hair had it natural flip as always except it was just longer. The outfit suited me quite well. I loved it along with the deadly fan.

I was about to thank her when we heard a scream. We both climbed out of her window towards the source of the shrieks. I heard her cries of mercy, but then she was silenced. I ran with my friend, ignoring the pain in my foot, through several alleyways.

We made one finally last turn and saw a woman. A courtesan to be exact. She was dead, blood was splattered everywhere near her and it was a brutal death for her. Her brown eyes searched everywhere frantically as I got into a fighting stance. I saw a doctor walking towards us and noticed Fiora stiffen once more.

"Buttercup that man is Malfatto!" Her voice was laced with a rare feeling of fear. "He slaughters courtesans." I couldn't see his face, but I felt that I was not going to be able to take him today. Then I noticed Fiora was still wearing the courtesan dress. This was not good. I could just feel him maliciously smiling under that mask. He quickly ran towards us with weapons in his hands as we dodged.

Fiora screamed at him saying that she had a letter to deliver to him. He didn't listen or stop attacking us until she mentioned Cesare's name. Malfatto stopped with the attacks, accepting and reading the letter as he gave us a look. It made the both of us feel uneasy as we slowly backed away and ran. The pain of my sprained ankle though caught up to me and I released a small cry of pain.

"Buttercup." My friend whispered looking around as though someone would overhear our conversation. "Let me help you walk."

She hoisted me up and walked us towards her home. When we arrived she had set me up in a guest room and told me to rest along with no getting up no matter what. I nodded reluctantly and drifted off into the dreamland of conspiracies.

**~Next Day~**

I had been feeling terribly weak all day. This baby has been strangely taking a lot of energy out of me even though its nearly finishing three weeks. I hardly got out of bed and Fiora would drop off food to me during the meal times. When it is completely silent though, I feel like I could hear whispers. Whispers telling me of the apple that is here in Roma and such...

The door creaked open and I noticed Fiora poking her head in. She gave me a worried glance. "Buttercup, are you okay? I've seen the pregnancies of others and they usually aren't like this so soon..." I weakly nodded yes and she gave me a glass of water and a bucket. I thanked her as she left the room and emptied my insides once more.

Oh god...The whispers keep telling me to go to Cesare. Go wherever he is and find the apple...It mixed in many messages as well...with the creed.

"I am part of the assassins just like my family was. I've spent part of my life studying the arts of death with others." I mumbled out loud to no one. But it felt as though someone was listening. No, not an alive person yet, someone like my soon to be born child. I looked down at my belly. Was it strange that I thought they were listening to me?

"There are several secrets that are hidden and written in blood. And the pain of betrayals and such are deeply engraved on our skins." I managed to speak out before falling unconscious.

**~Midnight~**

My eyes had fluttered open as I heard a crash. I tried to get up, but felt far too weak. After a second I heard more of a scuffle and hurried to get up. Oh god. A dizzy spell had taken over for a short moment as I placed a hand on my forehead. This sensation made me feel like I was being burned alive. My body had its weight onto the door and I opened it. It led me to a scene full of blood.

I saw Fiora lying down on the floor with one of the metal fan in her pale-looking hands. Then my gaze turned to stare at the intruder. He or she wasn't there. After all the suspense was over I rushed to a bin, emptying my insides.

Sweat trickled down my brow as I sauntered over to Fiora. She looked deathly ill as well, so frail, not like her usual self. The moon had its light reflect off of something. Walking towards the glint of light I noticed a syringe near her. Then it hit me. Someone poisoned us in our sleep.

Pathetic.

I can't believe I didn't feel them inject the needle into my neck. Freaking mood swings! I fell onto my knees and slightly winced at the impact from the wooden floor. I couldn't protect her. I can't believe he or she poisoned us! I am ashamed. Ashamed of myself. Me, myself, and I. God where was help when you truly needed it?

Slowly I placed Fiora's body onto her bed while pouring some fresh water from a silver-like wine glass. The scent of rust and iron came to me as I scrunched my nose in disgust. It was a scent I was far too familiar with. Blood. I turned my attention towards the trail of blood that led to the window. Hopefully whoever they were decides to not come back.

But wait. The sloppy trail of blood may lead to the window, but it turns to the right. It looks like someone had literally tried to wipe away their tracks. It only meant one thing.

They were still in the house.

I turned around and noticed a shadow sauntering towards me. But it wasn't just any shadow. It was Malfatto. He was about to charge once more towards the two of us until I made a weak attempt to aim one of my throwing knives at him. The doctor released a small grunt of pain when it pierced part of his skin. Clutching his bleeding arm, he harshly pushed me to the side and left through the window.

Another dizzy spell came over me and I clutched onto my head. No. He will not be getting away. I will kill him if it is the last thing I do.

So with that I jumped out and began my pursuit praying that Fiora would be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>-Butch's P.O.V<strong>

I could not believe I allowed them to escape from my grasp again! It's been a few days since I had last seen the stranger...It was already midnight and Ezio and I were exploring the streets. We were looking for someone named Malfatto. A man who kills courtesans. So far we had already seen three dead bodies. They were all bloody.

I heard the shuffling of several feet coming our way and I prepared myself. The first one to emerge from the shadows was a doctor clutching his arm. The second one to come out was a woman with a fan. Her face was hidden by the shadows of the night.

"You bastard Malfatto!" I looked at the man in the mask. This was our guy. I nodded at Ezio signaling that I would be fine. He gave a curt nod back and left to go attend major problems away from here. The man wearing the mask, crashed into me and fell onto the floor. I brought out my hidden blade ready to stab him when he dodged me.

"What the hell?" I muttered. The woman tossed a knife hitting the man in the back. I decided that I would quickly end the fight. I aimed my wrist at him using the hidden gun as they were distracted fighting each other, while doing my best not to aim at her, and bang! The bullet pierced through his head. The woman buckled down on her knees holding her head and I carefully walked over.

"Are you alright?" She looked up at me and our eyes met. Peridot green eyes. Then I notice the color of her hair, a soft raven-black. "Buttercup..." I whispered. It was really her. She quickly stood up and backed away with her fan aimed at me.

"Listen, buddy I'm tired so I can't recognize who is who exactly so your face looks like a complete blur to me. Literally." She tried glaring at me, but it disappeared evolving into a face of drowsiness. "Thanks for your help...That bastard did something to my friend and I which involves poison. And I need to head back to where I am staying."

"Buttercup it's me Butch." It seemed to set a spark in her eyes and they widened.

"Butch..." Whispering she stood up rubbing her ankle, "I know you. I know you...you save me a years ago from those three men." She muttered. I looked at her with a curious gaze. What did she mean? "I was young and I told my sisters to go somewhere else. Then I was being brutally pushed around." It was my turn to have my eyes widened. So I known Buttercup even before she was an assassin. She was the mystery damsel that I had rescued all those years ago.

But why doesn't she remember me now? She looked up at me with a smile, "Thank you. I appreciate the help you've given me." She paled during the time when whispering a thanks to me. She quickly limped to the side of a house and began vomiting. I rushed towards her, ignoring the foul smell, and patted her back.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" I asked once more. her head slowly nodded yes. "Idiot." I muttered to myself. She said she had been poisoned earlier and yet I stilled asked. I can't believe she still isn't willing to admit defeat though. "Let's go and get you an antidote." I quickly ran to the small well and brought a bucket of water. Buttercup accepted it and began gargling the water, getting the horrible taste out of her mouth.

"No. It isn't necessary. I know the poison he used...I-I just need water and sleep. That should be it...It's been awhile since..." She said whispering the last part while cutting off the last part.

"It's been awhile since what?" I questioned her. She looked up at me with conflicted eyes wondering if she should tell me. Awhile since Villa Auditore had been destroyed? What is on her mind?

"Since I-since I heard the news of...of my pregnancy." Buttercup replied with worry in her eyes. What was going on? Wait did that mean I'm the father? I'm a dad, wait! Merda (Shit)! I'm a dad and it had to be now of all times and what am I thinking! My child is poisoned along with Buttercup...What am I supposed to do now!

"Buttercup?" She looked back at me with a curious gaze before replying.

"Hm?" I leaned towards her, gently cupping her face, and kissed her.


End file.
